Physical systems involve at least the transport of a tangible (i.e. real) product, while physical processes further involve the manufacture of a tangible product from one or more materials. The physical system may be a large geographically dispersed system (e.g., a gas pipeline) or complex multi-step process (e.g., for a large oil refinery). Physical systems may be contrasted with virtual systems which lack association with movement or processing of any tangible (i.e. real) materials.
The physical system, typically an industrial plant, may comprise a process automation system which refers to a monitoring and control system, running a set of industrial processes that generate a physical (tangible) product, in which a distributed control system (DCS) may utilize controller elements to monitor and control the industrial processes. Field operators are within the plant around the equipment (sometimes referred to as “assets”) within the system. With regard to monitoring, sensors for the industrial processes generate process data (e.g., temperatures, pressures, and the like) that is transmitted to the DCS, often in real time. The DCS subsequently displays the process data for human operators generally referred to as “console operators” which monitor and control the industrial process via graphical user interfaces (GUIs) displayed in a console of a control room. The components of the process automation system may be connected by a process control communications network.
The control room of an industrial plant is a key area of plant operations where the continuous plant processes are monitored and controlled for safe and efficient plant operations. These facilities need to be operational round the clock, 24/7, 365 days a year. The control room and operator's console is the primary work environment for operators to maintain the safe and efficient operation of the plant.